


【贾正】深夜十二点的墓碑

by name_thirteen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_thirteen/pseuds/name_thirteen
Summary: 不是甜饼，注意避雷
Relationships: 黄明昊/朱正廷
Kudos: 3





	【贾正】深夜十二点的墓碑

**Author's Note:**

> 不是甜饼，注意避雷

站在面前的人是他长久以来魂牵梦萦，那人依旧是记忆中二十出头的模样，头发乖巧地搭在额前冲着他露出个熟悉的笑脸。他看见面前人的嘴唇一张一合，恰似当年那个害羞着接受他告白的少年。 晃神间，他仿佛听到了人说：

“ 黄明昊，好久不见。”

朱正廷同很久以前一样喜欢在他伤心的时候，抱着他胳膊肘子晃悠个半天，然后用那双长得及其好看的手一点一点抚摸着他的背脊，在耳边用特殊的声线说着安慰的话。只是现在，黄明昊并没有像从前一样，朱正廷一哄他就喜笑颜开。他缓慢地在人面前缓缓蹲下，用他那双不再肉嘟嘟的手捂住眼睛好像这样就可以阻挡泪水淌落脸颊一般。

朱正廷有些不能理解为什么现在这小孩那么容易哭，在团队刚刚出道的时候面前这小孩可是无论感动或者伤心都会在哭前扬起脑袋，再看他时眼里的泪花都被咽了回去。

朱正廷与黄明昊坐在一张冰凉的石凳上，夜晚湿冷的寒气冻的他一个劲往黄明昊怀里钻。他喜欢撅着嘴朝黄明昊撒娇，他抬起手搂住黄明昊的脖子朝他说：

“黄明昊，我好冷啊。”

这人还是漂亮的要死，一抬手一弯腰每个动作都带着不一样的诱惑，纤细白皙的手指在夜光下同羊脂玉一般。那人一定是不满意他今天总是走神，微微皱起眉的生气摸样依旧那么好看。他的腰被躺在双腿上的朱正廷捏了一下。其实啊他的这个哥哥平时看着暴力的很，其实内心温柔地连个真脾气都很少发。

黄明昊轻轻抚摸着朱正廷的脑袋，他想起了第一次与人做爱的场景，那人也是这样安静地躺在他腿上，只是一双眸子里仿佛有维纳斯与潘多拉一齐翩翩起舞。

长大后的黄明昊曾好几次反思在面对朱正廷的时候金钱梦想都黯然失色，人一个眼神从颤动的睫毛蔓延至深邃蜿蜒的眼尾，将他所有理智与伪装出的成熟一并燃烧殆尽，名为厄洛斯的火焰在他身上熊熊燃烧。

朱正廷会在他低头灌溉胸前两朵含苞的花芯时发出同奶猫一般的呻吟，一直哼哼唧唧地挠着他后背却没一点儿杀伤力；会在鲜红的樱桃被拉扯时抬起腰身迎接他在春日中不断地绽放。

黄明昊低头去闻朱正廷身上那萦绕着覆盆子芬芳馥郁的香气，他以前是最喜欢在夏日里凑在人脖颈旁享受夏天独有的气息，然后在人白皙的脖子上轻轻吮吸一口就好像吃了冰激凌一样舒爽。他急切地在湿冷的空气中寻找一丝甜腻的香气，却被人笑着抵开了脑袋，声音穿过弥漫的雾气传入黄明昊耳朵里：

“黄明昊，我在这里。”

朱正廷白色的衣裳被黄明昊撩上去了半截，他眼里有着朦胧的水汽将月光倒映在了一汪泉水里，他的脸颊被黄明昊脸上细碎的胡茬摩擦着，偏头就可以闻到淡淡柠檬草与佛手柑——是他送给小孩的第一瓶也是最后一瓶香水的味道。朱正廷内心突然升起了一丝不忍，他直起身子坐到黄明昊腿上，给人耳旁插了一朵小雏菊。

“黄明昊，十二点了。”

黄明昊将朱正廷的衣服扯开，将人一双腿放到腰上，小心翼翼地啃咬着人冰冰凉凉的耳垂。那人同从前一样敏感，轻轻一点触碰就惹得人细微颤抖。眼前这人是他的朱正廷——是一颗陨落的星星，带着凡人的情爱倔强地留在他身边。他侵略着人身上每一寸雪白的肌肤，在布满洁白昙花的土地上撒上一把曼珠沙华的种子。

朱正廷有些失神地望着远方从雾气中透出的点点光芒，被黄明昊在颈边种下的吻召回了思绪。他望进人眸中熟悉的爱欲让他措手不及，腰身让人长了些薄茧的手抚摸，粗糙得让人忘了早些时候肉团子的柔软。他还来不及难过，身体被人半截东西顶入，喉咙口发出高扬的音节。他想要逃离人用尽力气的进攻，却不自觉地将双腿盘得更紧了。

“黄明昊，轻一点。”

黄明昊将人所有的动作都看了去，他清楚的知道朱正廷内心的想法，这人总是这么狡猾用无辜和纯良的眼神一次又一次欺骗他。他内心生出无名的火叫嚣着愤怒与悲伤，他将那人的腿举过头顶发了疯似的朝着人身体里顶撞，听着人身下泛起朵朵浪花啪嗒在岸边礁石上。

朱正廷很轻像是一团蒲公英风一吹便能散了，黄明昊看着人泛红的眼眶又架起那两条如玉石般的腿，将自己深深埋入那狭小温暖的空间里。这人实在太软了，浑身经络就像灵蛇一般听从着指挥任由他摆成各种新鲜的姿势。黄明昊不敢停下，耳畔萦绕的全是人阵阵缠绵旖旎的喘息，他急切地想要将人占为己有，用尽浑身力气给人印上属于自己地标记。

朱正廷在这曲深夜的莺歌快要结束时收紧了后穴，将黄明昊一腔浑浊浓稠的热度纳入腹中。他眯了眯有些困顿的双眼站起身子，身后的液体蜿蜒地流经大腿内侧的沟渠。他脸上的笑容一如既往的好看——是黄明昊一整个青春最为之痴迷的模样。

朱正廷用指尖轻柔地拭去人眼角的泪花，余光落在人左手腕上的表带痕迹。他会在黄明昊的一生留下不可磨灭的痕迹，“你不要妄想忘记我。” 他依稀看见道路尽头一丝微弱的灯光，他捧起黄明昊的脸在人唇上落下一虔诚的吻，一如自己当年答应人荒唐告白的摸样。

“黄明昊，我要走了。”

朱正廷背着黄明昊走向属于自己的坟墓，那块毫无生气冰凉刺骨的墓碑。他知道自己一直活着，至少在他爱的人心里活得栩栩如生。他转头对坐在石凳上盯着他的人露出微笑，眼眶却承受不住泪水的重量，一滴晶莹的泪珠滑落脸颊，他又张口对着还在痴痴望着他的人说：

“黄明昊，我好爱你。”

“再见。”

直到面前的人完全消失在视线里，黄明昊才将口袋里的手表拿出来，指针恰好动了一下停留在十二点。他伸手将那株雏菊摘下放入胸前的口袋里，慢慢地用手捂住流泪的眼睛。“你又在骗人了。”

“我怎么舍得忘了你...”


End file.
